


Don't Mind the Weather

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Rain or shine, one thing's for certain.





	Don't Mind the Weather

This case has taken them to the absolute steaming armpit of the south in the absolute height of the hottest summer on record. It’s so fucking hot, Dean has willingly put on _shorts_ , shorts that Cas bought for him at the Goodwill across from the motel because he couldn’t stand to see Dean sweltering in denim for one more minute. This rinky-dink little diner is the only place in town that’s open for breakfast, and the a/c is running full-blast but the air in here is still so humid and oppressive that every breath feels like _work_.

But they can’t keep their hands off each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Image from [WeHeartIt](https://weheartit.com/entry/68387043/via/beauriver).


End file.
